Individuals frequently maintain an assortment of personal items, paper money, and cards (e.g., credit cards, debit cards, identification cards, and the like) on their person during day to day activities. These items may be stored loose in a pocket, but are typically stored in devices such as wallets, money clips, purses, and the like. However, with a large volume of paper money and several cards, the contents of a pocket or device may become quite disorganized. This can make it quite difficult for the user to find and retrieve a desired item.
Storing items loose in a pocket may allow the user to forego the additional weight and bulk provided by a storage device, however, as the item inevitably become disorganized they may ultimately contribute more bulk than the same items organized in a storage device. While some devices attempt to provide minimal bulk, such as rubber bands, and other strap like devices, they unfortunately allow the majority of the items in the minimal storage device to be seen by casual observers which can lead to an increased risk of theft and robbery.
Therefore, a need exists for novel wallet device for securing and carrying currency, credit cards, and other items. There is a further need for novel wallet device that are able to store and organize a number of currency, credit cards, and other items. Finally, there exists a need for a novel wallet device that provides minimal bulk while maintain the privacy of items stored by it.